Prior arrangements for handguns have been proposed in which the trigger spring is used to perform additional functions in the operation of the gun (U.S. Ruger Pat. No. 4,067,131). Spring loaded attachments have been proposed for trigger guards for use with easier disassembly (U.S. Ruger Pat. No. 3,654,720).
Prior arrangements in handguns for the ready removal and disassembly of trigger guards have not; however, satisfactorily provided for adequate integrity during operation, ease of removal for assembly, and simplicity of design.
Also, the shape of the rearward portions of detachable trigger guards has been such that exact mating of the trigger guard and grips of the handgun has been impossible in normal manufacture.